Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to device and more particularly related to portable device for controlling electrical adjustable apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In related art, an electrical adjustable apparatus (such as electrical adjustable table) having the ability to adjust the height of carrying structure (such as desktop) has been provided. The electrical adjustable apparatus comprises at least one actuating structure (such as table leg(s)), and the actuating structure's length can be controlled and adjusted by a motor. A user can adjust the actuating structure's length for raising or lowering a carrying structure of the electrical adjustable apparatus to a suitable height for the user via operating a control interface of the electrical adjustable apparatus
However, a situation often occurs that the electrical adjustable apparatus of the related art collides with an obstacle and still continues to stretch/shorten during stretching/shortening because the user is not aware of the obstacle in the raising/lowering path of the carrying structure. Above-mentioned situation may make an article placed on the carrying structure fall from the carrying structure or damage the carrying structure, the motor or the obstacle.
Therefore, there is a need to find out a better and more effective solution to handle such problems.